


Conflicted Feelings

by sunkelles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Het, Humor, conflicted feelings, short piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavian really, really hates art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflicted Feelings

"I hate art," Octavian grumbled as Rachel splatter-painted a wall sized canvas. She had her wild, curly hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and was wearing an off white canvas apron over her neon green shirt.

"No you don't," she said, sending her boyfriend a smirk, "you just hate it when you aren't the center of attention."

"True," he said, "but I still hate art."

"Parade-rainer,"she mocked, sticking her little pink tongue out at him.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Parade-Rainer," she said, "noun: one who rains on the parade, party-pooper, spoilsport, one that pisses in the Mountain Dew. In fewer words, you." He glared at her and plucked a stuffed lion from his belt. He chucked it at his girlfriend's curly, red head. She turned from her paint-splattered, canvas coated wall and splattered the orange paint all over his white toga.

Octavian spent three hours angrily washing it out of his hair and clothing.

Octavian hated art, and occasionally, he hated Rachel too. He wished that he didn't love her stupid freckled face so much.


End file.
